First Kiss
by Queen.Violet
Summary: And It I'm not mistaken, you two've never even kissed." My entry for AzikaRue394's MaxMariam contest.


This is my entry for my sister's (AzikaRue394) MaxMariam contest...which I was dragged into competing in. XD But I don't mind, it was actually fun.

Gah! The title! It burns! It burns!!! It's dreadful, but it's all I could think of.

I'm thinking that the MaxMariam fans will either love me or hate me for this....

The Majestics fans will love me though.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I do believe we've discussed these matters before.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Mariam looks great today," the blond teen observed, his blue eyes still glued to the girl he'd mentioned. "I don't think she'd mind too much if I went over to sit with her...do you?"

"Her boyfriend might mind it."

"Why do you always have to rain on my parade, Johnny?" Enrique demanded, twisting around to glare at the Scotsman.

"I feel it's my responsibility," Johnny explained, his voice dripping with sarcasm as always.

"He does have a point, Enri," Oliver said, agreeing with the Scot for once. He and Enrique were seated on the ground in front of the couch that was taken up by Johnny and Robert. They were in a lounge-type room in the BBA building, along with the other teams, waiting for a press conference. "You shouldn't ask her out since she has a boyfriend...and Mariam's not exactly very fond of you."

"That's the understatement of the century," Johnny grumbled. He was stretched out on the couch, taking up most of it. "Don't you already have a girlfriend?" he asked the blond as the thought struck him.

"Queen and I are in an on again off again relationship," Enrique informed the redhead.

"And right now you're off?" Johnny questioned.

The Italian nodded in confirmation.

"Again?" Oliver asked, sounding a little surprised.

"Yes!" Enrique said, getting annoyed with all the questions. "So I'm perfectly free to flirt with any girl I want."

"Except for the ones with boyfriends," Johnny reminded him, determined to ruin the other teen's day in any way possible.

"Oh, I'm not worried about Max," the blond confessed. "I'm pretty much positive they aren't that much into each other."

"Why do you say that?" Oliver asked.

"Just look at them!" Enrique exclaimed. "They aren't sitting anywhere relatively near each other and I never see them together. Besides, he's way too young for her."

"You're only a year older than Max, Enri," the Frenchman pointed out.

"Yeah, and not everyone is as public about their relationships as you," Johnny added.

Enrique shrugged these facts off and pretended not to be bothered that his best friend and least favorite person were ganging up on him. He redirected his attention to Mariam. The bluenette was seated sideways in an armchair almost directly across from where Enrique was sitting, and she was reading a book. Her current boyfriend, Max Tate, was off to the left of the Majestics with the rest of the original Bladebreakers—except for Kai, who was nowhere to be seen as usual.

The Italian kept his focus on Mariam, having faith in the theory that if you watch a person long enough, they can feel you looking at them. This theory proved to be true, and before too long the girl looked his way.

Enrique offered one of his most charming smiles, to which Mariam responded with a roll of her green eyes as she returned to her book.

Ignoring this minor setback, the blond kept his eyes glued to Mariam until she was forced to look at him again. This time, she slammed her book shut and stood to stomp angrily over to where Enrique was sitting.

"You've done it now, Enri," Oliver warned his friend as he pretended to be interested in his hands to avoid getting involved in the argument that he knew would be starting any minute.

The playboy ignored his friend and looked up innocently at Mariam when she stopped in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"Cut the crap, Giancarlo," the Saint Shield said, cutting right to the chase. The Italian simply flashed her another of his flirtatious smiles.

"Good morning to you, too, Mariam."

"Would you stop that?" Mariam requested in a none too friendly tone. She was getting frustrated with Enrique—which was almost an every day occurrence now.

"What?" the blue-eyed teen continued to play innocent.

"You know what, you moronic lunatic of a womanizer," the girl continued, earning a snicker from Johnny. "Stop trying to flirt with me—I've got a boyfriend, and quite frankly I'm not interested."

"Could've fooled me," Enrique argued. Clearly, he'd stopped listening after the 'I've got a boyfriend' part. Or he'd just ignored the uninterested part. Either scenario was highly likely.

"What are you talking about?" the bluenette demanded.

"Well, I would've thought you'd be sitting with him—since you two are dating," the Italian explained.

"I don't need to spend every second of my life with my boyfriend," Mariam retaliated.

"And if I'm not mistaken," Enrique continued, obviously un-phased, "you two've never even kissed."

By now, Max had noticed the two talking—although he couldn't quite make out what was being said—and had decided he should go over and see what was what...and keep his girlfriend from murdering the other blond.

"Not everyone makes out with their boyfriend or girlfriend the second they lay eyes on each other, Enrique," the Saint Shield informed the Italian.

"Yes, but you guys have been going out for weeks!" Enrique defended his point. "You'd think the two of you would have at least kissed by now."

"Three weeks to be exact," Mariam corrected through clenched teeth.

"That long?!" Enrique exclaimed.

Before Mariam could respond, Max unwillingly made his presence known when he tripped and would have fallen if his girlfriend hadn't caught him—at the same time also managing to accidentally connect lips with him in an awkward sort of kiss.

Enrique's jaw dropped in shock before he turned to look accusingly at Johnny. The Scotsman shrugged as if to say 'Don't look at me' and the two glanced over at Robert just in time to see the German re-cross his legs.

Meanwhile, the two lovebirds broke contact; ending their kiss.

"Well," Max said, a little flustered, "That wasn't how I imagined our first kiss would be."

* * *

Shorter than usual for me...all my stuff has been lately. I wonder, do people like reading shorter stuff better? Are they more inclined to review? Hmm....

Kind of sort of spreading the MaxMariam love here, but mostly I'm spreading the Majestics love. So sue me! It needs to be done I tell you!

Romance is not really my thing. I can do humor though. I think.

Review?? It would be amazing of you.


End file.
